


【德哈】Cigarette

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *做了个渣攻贱受的梦，十分刺激。可惜没时间，最后变成这篇意识流*所以这是篇意识流*只有OOC属于我





	【德哈】Cigarette

哈利抖抖手中的烟灰，又把烟塞进嘴里。

缭绕白雾弥漫进整个视野，挥散后透出一片金色。

“借根烟？”

德拉科·马尔福站在他面前，微笑地伸出手。

哈利一动没动，手指夹着烟皱起眉：“第三天了，大少爷还买不起一包烟？”

话音刚落，另一只手却是从裤兜里掏出烟盒。

“落魄少爷，还真买不起。”德拉科笑着抽出一支烟，和哈利一样靠在墙边，又问他借火。“这两天我妈来看我，天天帮我收拾屋子，不敢买。”

他微微低头，在哈利的手中点燃自己的烟。

德拉科塞进嘴里深深吸一口，再和哈利两个人同时重重吐出一口烟雾，飞舞，纠缠，融合，然后消散。

“马尔福太太竟然还会做家务？”哈利挑起眉。

“落魄太太，生活所迫，好像竟然还沉迷于此。感谢我妈，我家从没有这样干净过。”德拉科手指悬在嘴边，微微挑起薄唇一侧。

他扭头靠近身边黑发男人的耳侧，沙哑的声音轻轻响起：“我妈今天走，你想……来看看我家到底有多干净吗？”

耳边被温热气息刺得痒痒的，哈利轻微缩起肩膀，视线直视前方，他又吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出。

“马尔福太太不催你去相亲了？”

“一穷二白的纨绔子弟有谁会喜欢？她找不到愿意接盘的单纯大小姐了。”德拉科自嘲地笑起来，“我昨天劝她放过自己，放过白日梦。与其想着靠卖儿子光宗耀祖，还不如跟我爸盘算盘算手里剩下的那点零星够不够买一个养老的小公寓。”

哈利斜眼瞧过来：“她没气地痛骂你一番？”

“所以今天被我气走了。”德拉科咧嘴一笑，抖抖手里的半根烟：“你今天来不来嘛？”

昔日流连于名利场的富家子弟对于挑逗撩惹之事再熟悉不过，撒娇的语气拿捏地刚刚好，既有几份委屈，又不忘低哑声线的魅力。

只可惜身边这位是个刀枪不入的冷情男人，就算暧昧的字眼明晃晃地放在面前，他也能目不斜视地避开。

“我去干嘛？帮你地板再打个蜡？”

哈利掐灭最后一点烟蒂，丢入边上的垃圾桶，头也不回地离开。

一点星火燃烧又熄灭在德拉科的唇边，苦涩笑容逐渐蔓延：“唉，一穷二白的落魄少爷，有谁会喜欢哦。”

 

 

哈利吐出烟雾，垂眼看看指间刚点燃的大半截烟。

老天不亡末路贵族，马尔福太太竟然逮到最后一个母性泛滥的贵小姐，把德拉科抓去了相亲。

哈利看着散落的烟灰，晃晃荡荡飘在半空中，变成死气沉沉的白色。

一个人抽烟没意思极了，可是他有他的尊严，那人有那人的家族。

狠狠吸进两口尼古丁，刺鼻的味道直涌肺部，再从鼻腔冲出。咳嗽停不下来，连眼角都开始泛红。

他狼狈地掐掉烟，转身抛入垃圾桶。可下一秒又开始盯着垃圾发呆，觉得自己浪费了一根烟。

“就抽完了？我还想跟你蹭一根烟呢？”

熟悉的声音从身后传来，哈利定住身形，又立刻挺起背部。

“连拿两根，你这是下决心从我这里省出饭钱去和富小姐约会了？”哈利皱起眉看着德拉科从他手中一连抽出两根烟。

德拉科笑而不语，低头把两根烟一同叼在嘴里点燃，再抽出一根塞进哈利唇间。

“我像是这么小气的人吗？”

“像。”哈利突然被塞过来一根烟，紧缩的肩膀抬起又放下，干脆重新靠在墙上，抽完这根再说。

“富小姐看上你了吗？”他淡淡地瞥了一眼身边的人。只见那金色的刘海被发胶恰好地定在额前，耳后飘来隐隐约约的雪松香味。

哈利微不可见地皱眉，是他熟悉的味道，马尔福穷得只剩下一瓶香水了吗。

“当然看上了，我是谁？只要随口跟她谈谈十六世纪的法国文学史她就能被我迷得神魂颠倒，直到……”

他挑起嘴角，贴到哈利的耳边：“直到我让她付饭钱。”

哈利这下被呛得真真切切，一口烟没吸对地方，肺部都快要咳出来。

“还是你了解我，我确实够小气的。”

恶作剧达成，德拉科幸灾乐祸地看着隔壁的人咳地快要趴在地上。

“不然怎么省出烟钱天天在这里陪你站着。”

他从兜里掏出一盒烟，丢在哈利面前，附送叹息一声：“就是可惜一穷二白的落魄少爷，没人会喜欢。”

蹲在地上呛地眼泪都出来的哈利慌忙站起，手里紧紧抓住那盒烟，拳头紧得烟盒都皱在一起。

“我喜欢。”

他透过白色的缥缈烟雾，坚定地凝视对方银灰色的双眸。生怕对方没听清，他又急切地重复一遍。

“我喜欢。”

双指间的星火一明一暗，德拉科的脸在白雾后模糊不清，只有笑容愈发高调。他夹住烟离开唇边，俯身至那人耳边，沙哑的撩逗声又再次响起：“被子是我自己换的，熏了和我身上同款香水，所以……”

“你真的不想来我家看看吗？”

 

——FIN——


End file.
